


【巍澜】今宵有酒，人间情热

by Codeman



Category: Guardian镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeman/pseuds/Codeman





	【巍澜】今宵有酒，人间情热

一个赵云澜试图用爱情勾住镇魂灯里的沈巍落凡尘的无逻辑段子

 

前面铺垫稍微长了点，时间点在沈巍用自己点了镇魂灯，赵云澜恢复昆仑之力，准备将沈巍从灯中化出的那一段。设定沈巍没能轻易化出，在镇魂灯中凝神，编了一个幻境。赵云澜需要从沈巍的梦里找到他，把他带回来。（类似于关卡）

 

 

【天下客】

 

 

一切尘埃落定之后，赵云澜并没有立即从镇魂灯里得到沈巍。他进了灯，看到了小巍隐隐约约的身形已经化成，浮在光亮之上，未醒。赵云澜伸出手去，穿过了沈巍的身躯，摸到了另一个空间的能量波动。他定了定神，一脚跨入虚境，去接他的小鬼王回家。

 

小巍的幻境里，赵云澜光风霁月，一身锦衣细细织就，富贵荣华落于他，在官场朝堂立铁骨。美是挺美，但没在身边寻见沈巍，赵云澜仔仔细细确认过了，昨天还拎了一个小皮孩的后颈子端详了一番，确实不是。小巍在梦里给自己安排了什么角色？赵大官人得去寻他。

 

 

 

【异乡人】

 

 

沈巍此时还没头没脑地在一个小县地里当个官差。他出身农户，乡里方圆百里就出了他这么一个吃皇粮的，村里人在他上任着制服的那天围着他稀罕了半天。他无双亲，无近邻，一个人就收拾了一只小包裹便上了县里当差去了。

 

 

前半年的时候，他头上的县令是个老头子，成天钓鱼遛鸟，赏花赏字画，在官途的最后几年了，就平平庸庸求个安稳。沈巍他们也因此闲得很，每天除了固定的巡逻，也就练练，强个身。沈巍到哪儿都能活着，跟着大部队作息，偶尔轮休也无处可去，抱着街角买来的书坐一天，望着远处发呆。他看着那官老爷的生活，仿佛看尽了他自己接下来几十年的日子。

 

 

县令虽然混着日子，但却不糊涂。有几次碰见沈巍一个人落得在休假里发呆，也走过来跟他说，人啊这辈子找个奔头，日子就没那么苦，拍拍他的肩，就又踱着步走远了。沈巍没懂，他没觉得苦，人不都是一直这么过的吗，讨得一日算一日罢了。

 

 

后来县令如愿以偿地求了个安稳，这里的任期一结束，就拍拍屁股直奔山野，匆忙之间还托了人把他那只鸟留给了沈巍，说是做个伴。听人说，要来接任的县令是个有来头的，不知道为什么主动请了职，把自己调到这小县城里。沈巍没在意这些传闻，还有些嫌这鸟聒噪。那老头教这鸟说的话，都是些“不老松”“南山寿”之类的，偶尔还夹杂些稀奇古怪的念叨，什么“要求一个两全法”。

 

那天是新官第一天上任，马车到了府门稳稳停住。沈巍被同职的几个哥哥推出队列来迎大人，正挂着一张不记事的白脸站在马车旁。车帘被一只手掀开，一身青衣的人出了马车，大模大样地望了望眼前府衙，才将手递于沈巍，意气风发地跳下来。

 

 

沈巍见到那人的第一眼，就克制不住地多看了会儿，那个榆木脑袋里突然闪过闲暇里读的荒唐文墨，“我是清都山水郎，天教懒慢带疏狂，曾批给露支风敕，累奏留云借月章”，觉得眼前人也是云和月造就的神仙。但沈巍没多想，低着脑袋记起他今早忘给那只鸟喂食了。

 

 

可顶上那人却不肯轻易放过他，折扇一收反手便轻敲在他脑袋上，对着沈巍讶异的脸笑了出来，对着他拖长了调：“沈小大人，劳驾给我带带路吧。”沈巍摸了摸脑袋上被敲过的地方，迷迷糊糊地要领那人进去，衣袍突然被一道力拽住，回头一看是只黑色的胖猫赖在地上咬住了他的衣服。

 

 

沈巍无措地看了看新县令，那人收到他的求救，顶着张好看却不正经的脸踢了踢那只猫，“别看见美人就挪不动了，抬起肥屁股来。”沈巍觉得这人认识自己，张口就是他的名字，还叫自己美人，沈巍甚至觉得他是冲着自己来这地方的。

 

 

沈巍从那人口中听到他介绍自己叫赵云澜，来这儿顶个缺，寻个人。新来的县令确实是个不正经的，他对沈巍格外地看重，把这个本该在外巡班的小官差拎到自己身边，前后不肯放。背地里被几个官差大哥说过小话，觉得他会欺负沈巍这个小傻子。

 

 

沈巍也这么觉得，这人是个不正经的。

【美人膝】

 

 

前几个晚上，赵云澜叫他过去陪自己喝酒，喝多了就开始扯自己领子，酒洒得到处都是，颈窝里，胸膛上，滴滴悬着要坠，那衣领要散不散，露了一片胸膛，夜光里都反着柔和的光，像太阳底下的蜂蜜，澄透又黏腻在手上，叫人口齿生津。

 

 

赵云澜还一把拽过沈巍的领子，手下没个分寸，沈巍的脸就直直怼上了那一块皮肉。薄薄一片肌理覆在上面，贴着沈巍的鼻尖呼吸起伏，有些急促，似乎在胸腔里酿了一道情，微微颤着，要命地透出一点脆弱来。沈巍下意识屏住了呼吸，咽了咽喉咙，眼前就是那层纤妙的皮肉，有几次赵云澜呼吸急了，差点蹭过沈巍臊热的面颊。沈巍从没见过这样的场面，被逼得一头汗，有一滴没看住，啪地一声打在了赵云澜的身上，晃动了几下，融进了酒里，只要沈巍张开口，就能用舌尖把那一滴混了浊汗和仙酿的液体勾进嘴里，解一解情热哄出来的干渴。

 

 

沈巍在这之前是个一窍不通毛头小子，虽活在人世，却来去自由，没有羁绊，没有渴求，洁净通透，仿在云端，和俗世始终隔层纱，情爱于他更是隔着山了。可此刻，他遵从了本能，莽撞地凭着心意，伸了舌头，接住了要滑下去的酒，又重又烫地贴着赵云澜的胸膛碾过。那一滴普普通通的酒却像是滚烫的热油，落进沈巍的肠腹，又像一滴浓墨打在了白纸之上，懵懂的小子从此拾起了人世间肮脏浊重的情爱，染了一身欲望，被赵云澜拽进了红尘泥间打滚，这块天成的玉中卷入了泼天的血肉，落地了。

 

 

那晚沈巍被烧得懵了，等回过神来手忙脚乱地把赵云澜扔上床铺，掉头就跑。赵云澜半醉的时候，被沈巍鲁莽地一扔，衣服乱七八糟地卷着，半点风月郎君的气度都没了，瞪着那人跑走的背影，气得咬牙。

 

 

换了个地方，还是个不争气的傻子。

 

 

 


End file.
